Twinkle Park
– poziom pojawiający się w grach Sonic Adventure i Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut. Grywalnymi postaciami są: Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose i Big the Cat. Opis Twinkle Park jest poziomem położonym w Station Square. Znajduje się niedaleko wybrzeża. Sonic i Amy mogą się tam po raz pierwszy dostać wykorzystując do tego windę przy wejściu. Big z kolei musi przejść podmiejskimi kanałami i dostać się do parku, wjeżdżając czerwoną windą na górę. Wszystkie postaci natomiast idą przez oszklony korytarz, prowadzący do pomieszczenia z dwoma drzwiami. Obok wejścia do Twinkle Parku mieści się również wejście do Twinkle Circuit. Twinkle Park składa się z trzech aktów. Pierwszym jest trasa dla latających samochodzików o kosmicznej tematyce. Sonic zaczyna tutaj swoją misję. Gracz rozpoczyna w dużym, okrągłym pokoju po którym jeżdżą Kart Kiki. Będą próbowały zaatakować gracza, ale mogą być łatwo pokonane przez Homing Attack. Po zniszczeniu robotów zostają ich samochodziki, do których można wskoczyć. Gracz będzie mógł pojechać samochodzikiem dalej, w trasę. Nadal musi jednak uważać na inne Kart Kiki, oraz zwykłe Kiki na drodze, aby się z nimi nie zderzyć. Jadąc samochodzikiem gracz otrzymuje normalne obrażenia i zbiera pierścienie, których ilość wyświetlana jest na liczniku z tyłu auta. Im więcej pierścieni, tym szybciej gracz będzie się poruszał pojazdem. Trasa posiada barierki, dzięki czemu gracz nie powinien z niej wypaść. Obfituje w liczne zakręty, pętle, panele przyspieszające i rampy wybijające postać do góry. Nad trasą unoszą się także różne meteoryty, oraz karuzele w postaci planet. Trasa kończy się długim korytarzem, na końcu którego gracz wyskakuje ze swojego samochodziku i przez właz w podłodze przechodzi do kolejnej sekcji. Sonic rozpoczyna drugi akt od wskoczenia do rollercoastera, po którym przejeżdża przez główną część parku. Pojawia się tu wiele atrakcji w postaci ruchomych statków, a także innych powiązanych z wielkim zamkiem, zajmującym niemal cały obszar. Po okrążeniu basenu na dziedzińcu zamkowym rollercoaster dojeżdża do końca trasy i wyrzuca gracza do kolejnej sekcji. Sonic może odpowiednio ustawić się, aby wylądować na platformie tuż przed końcem trasy dla rollercoastera i skrócić sobie drogę, przechodząc od razu na dziedziniec. W przeciwnym wypadku będzie podążał normalną trasą. Na samym początku wprowadzone zostają wybuchowe beczki, które zapalają swój lont jeśli gracz będzie odpowiednio blisko. Eksplodują po pewnym czasie, niszcząc przeciwników, ale też zadając obrażenia graczowi. Pojawiają się w różnych sekcjach poziomu. Po przejściu przez pierwszą grupę takich beczek, gracz trafia na pierwszy tor do kręgli. Specjalne urządzenie łapie Sonica i zwija go w kulkę. Przesuwa się na boki, a gracz może wystrzelić Sonica w dowolnym momencie. Niezależnie od tego czy jeż zbił kręgle na końcu toru, otworzy się następne przejście. Jednak od tego czy gracz zbił dostateczną ilość kręgli zależy nagrodą, którą można otrzymać. Są nią pierścienie, wyrzucane z latającej korony za przejściem. Idąc dalej gracz wejdzie do korytarza z głęboką wodą, nad którą będzie mógł przejść po pływających platformach. Woda nie jest bezdenna, ale wciąż można się w niej utopić. Gracz trafi następnie na kolejny tor do kręgli, który posiada taki sam układ i zasady jak poprzedni. Za drugą latającą koroną gracz będzie wchodził po schodach do karuzeli z obrotową podłogą. Należy tutaj uważać na kolczaste kule, które obracają się razem z karuzelą. Po pokonaniu tego pomieszczenia gracz wkracza przez otwartą bramę na dziedziniec zamkowy. Amy i Big rozpoczynają tutaj swoje poziomy. Na dziedzińcu pojawia się basen z głęboką wodą, który można okrążyć. Wyskoczyć z basenu można dzięki rozłożonym w nim springom. Big może łowić w tym basenie ryby i jest to jedyne ich źródło na tym poziomie. W wersji Sonica przed bramą zamkową stoi szeroki spring, który odbija go na dach zamku. Idąc dachem gracz dotrze w końcu na zalaną wodą jego część. Za nią znajdują się latające platformy i naprzemiennie z nimi ustawione obrotowe, szpiczaste wieży o fioletowych dachach. Można po nich przeskoczyć na wąską platformę z pierścieniami. Następnie wskakując na drugą platformę można efektownie skrócić sobie drogę, przechodząc po tym na kolejny dach. Jeśli jednak gracz spadnie w trakcie skakania po platformach, będzie miał do pokonania nieco dłuższą trasę. Pojawia się na niej pochyły chodnik z kolczastymi kulami. Gracz wbiega następnie na mniejszy dziedziniec i musi zakręcić w lewo, idąc przez most z wybuchowymi beczkami. Na końcu mostu mieszczą się wieże, które łączą się z kolejnym dachem. Gracz musi przejść po wąskiej platformie do springa, który wybije go na kolejne latające platformy. Z nich gracz może dostać się na okrągły dach. Sonic musi przebiec wokół niego i po drodze może włączać przyciski, które sprawią, że pojawią się pierścienie. Sonic może wykonywać na nich Light Speed Dash, aby poruszać się szybciej. Na końcu dachu mieści się spring, który odbija gracza do serii kolejnych. Sonic wyląduje w końcu na wewnętrznym dziedzińcu zamku i po czerwonym dywanie będzie mógł wejść na schody, do małej komnaty z kapsułą, którą należy zniszczyć. W wersji Amy poziom posiada jeszcze trzeci akt. Amy zaczyna na dziedzińcu i musi włączyć trzy przyciski, które otworzą drzwi do zamku. Musi przy tym uważać na Kiki, wybuchowe beczki, oraz ścigającego ją ZERO, który wyskoczy z basenu. Po włączeniu wszystkich przycisków drzwi otwierają się i Amy może wejść do środka. Zamek posiada tajemniczą aurę i liczne gabinety luster. Należy tutaj uważać na kolczaste kule, oraz wysuwane kolce. Krótko po wejściu do zamku gracz będzie musiał przejść przez pierwszy korytarz luster, z kamerą zwróconą do jego postaci. ZERO powróci i będzie ścigał w tym korytarzy Amy, ale zniknie pod koniec. Gracz trafi do normalnego korytarza z obniżającym się sufitem i wysuwanymi kolcami. Stąd przejdzie do drugiego korytarza luster. Tym razem kamera będzie ustawiona z perspektywy bocznej. ZERO ponownie się pojawi, aby ścigać gracza. Po wejściu do normalnego korytarza ZERO zniknie, a gracz będzie musiał wejść po stromym chodniku w górę. Następnie gracz znajdzie przejście do ostatniego gabinetu luster. Nie ma on już formy korytarza i jest znacznie szerszy. Tworzy go biała podłoga. Należy tutaj uważać nie tylko na kolczaste kule, obecne również w poprzednich korytarzach z lustrami, ale również i zapadającą się podłogę. Można ją odróżnić przez małe nacięcie, a także przez ich odbicie w lustrzanej ścianie. W lustrzanym odbiciu zapadająca się podłoga jest otwarta, sygnalizując przepaść. ZERO również będzie do pewnego momentu ścigał tutaj gracza. Po wejściu na schody Amy musi pokonać ostatnią zapadnię, a następnie wskoczyć na spring i przejść przez ostatnie drzwi. Za nimi zamek prowadzi do wyjściowego korytarza, z powrotem na zewnątrz. Sekcja ta jest fragmentem etapu przemierzanego przez Sonica w drugim akcie, z tą różnicą, że Amy nie może wchodzić na obrotowe dachy na górze. ZERO pojawia się od razu po wejściu na dziedziniec. Gracz może spróbować ukryć się w metalowej beczce, ale technika ta jest mało skuteczna. Amy musi omijać wybuchowe beczki i wbiec po stromym chodniku w górę, unikając kolczastych kul. Wejdzie na dziedziniec z licznymi Kiki. Znajduje się tu również balon, po złapaniu którego Amy zakończy swój poziom. Misje Sonic the Hedgehog Dla Sonica jest to jego piąty poziom. Gracz przechodzi przez pełne dwa akty poziomu, nie odwiedzając wnętrza parkowego zamku. Misja C polega na zniszczeniu kapsuły z uwięzionymi zwierzątkami na końcu poziomu. Misja B polega na zebraniu 50 pierścieni i zniszczeniu kapsuły na końcu poziomu. Misja A polega na zniszczeniu kapsuły na końcu poziomu w ciągu 3 minut. Zadanie to może okazać się trudne, ale gracz może skorzystać ze skrótu, na końcu trasy rollercoastera. Po wyskoczeniu z niego należy natychmiast cofnąć się i opaść na ukrytą platformę. Z niej można wykonać Spin Dash na dziedziniec z basenem. Amy Rose Dla Amy jest to jej pierwszy poziom. Gracz przechodzi przez fragmenty drugiego aktu, oraz cały trzeci akt w zamku. Misja C polega na ucieczce przed ZERO i złapaniu się balona na końcu poziomu. Misja B polega na zebraniu 50 pierścieni i złapaniu się balona na końcu poziomu. Misja A polega na złapaniu się balona na końcu poziomu w ciągu 2 minut. Big the Cat Dla Biga jest to jego pierwszy poziom. Gracz posiada niewielki fragment drugiego aktu, obejmujący dziedziniec zamkowy z basenem, w którym znajdują się wszystkie tutejsze ryby. Misja C polega na złowieniu Żabka. Misja B polega na złowieniu ryby ważącej przynajmniej 1000 gramów, a następnie Żabka. Misja A polega na złowieniu ryby ważącej co najmniej 2000 gramów, a na koniec Żabka. Zwierzątka Muzyka }} W innych mediach Archie Comics W komiksach Twinkle Park jest atrakcją w Station Square, a jego historia jest taka sama jak w grach. W trakcie Shattered World Crisis Freedom Fighters musieli ewakuować gości z Twinkle Parku. Ciekawostki *Muzyka z pierwszego aktu jest remiksem z wprowadzenia i pierwszego aktu Panic Puppet Zone z gry Sonic 3D Blast na Sega Mega Drive. Z kolei muzyka z drugiego aktu jest nieużywanym utworem z tej samej gry. *Czarny samochodzik Kart Kiki jest najszybszy ze wszystkich. *Przez wykorzystywanie błędów w grze, Tails, Knuckles i Gamma mogą dostać się do Twinkle Parku. Rozpoczną w pierwszym akcie, ale poniżej startowego punktu, przez co będą przez cały czas spadać do przepaści. Knuckles i Gamma mogą wykorzystać szybowanie i unoszenie się, aby powrócić w końcu na właściwą trasę, ale latanie Tailsa jest zbyt krótkie na pokonanie takiego dystansu. Gra wyłączy się również, jeśli gracz spróbuje wsiąść do samochodziku, albo spróbuje użyć kręgielni postacią inną niż Sonic. Jedynie w wersji na PC inne postaci mogą korzystać z samochodzików bez przeszkód. *Fragment muzyki Pleasure Castle został zremiksowany i wykorzystany w drugim akcie White Park Zone w grze Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode II. * Nad wejściem do Twinkle Parku pojawia się pomarańczowa kula z gwiazdą, przypominająca Smoczą Kulę z serii Dragon Ball. * Jest to jedyny poziom Sonica w Sonic Adventure, w którym gracz nie przechodzi przez wszystkie akty. Kategoria:Tematyka wodna Kategoria:Poziomy w Sonic Adventure Kategoria:Tematyka parku rozrywki